battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
T34 Calliope
The Rocket Launcher T34 was a tank-mounted multiple rocket launcher used by the United States Army during World War II. Developed in 1943, the arrangement consisted of 60 4.5 in (114mm) M8 rocket launch tubes attached to the turret of an M4 Sherman using a metal frame, which allowed the system to be aimed horizontally and vertically. The system acquired the nickname Calliope as the cluster of tubes is visually reminiscent of the so-named musical instrument, also known as the steam organ. Battlefield 1942 The Sherman with T34 Calliope (referred to as T34 Calliope or Sherman T34 in the tooltips and Killfeed respectfully) is a multiple rocket launcher featured in Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII. This variant of the M4 Sherman appears only on the expansion pack's maps. The Calliope essentially combines the armor of a tank with firepower of a self-propelled artillery piece. The driver has access to the same weapons as the normal Sherman, while the passenger utilises the rocket system, which has a high rate of fire, potentially allowing devastating amounts of damage. However, unlike standard M2 Browning, the launcher can only rotate 60 degrees, making the gunner heavily reliant on the driver's positioning of the turret. It also has very high recoil, and when it and main cannon are rapidly fired at same time accuracy is thrown completely off target. Battlefield V The Sherman Calliope is a vehicle featured in Battlefield V. Singleplayer A single T34 Calliope appears alongside regular M4 Sherman gun tanks in the singleplayer prologue My Country Calling, during the section set in Libya in 1941. The enemy tank shoots rockets at the player, although like the Staghound armored cars seen in the same set piece, it can be destroyed in a single hit from Müller's Tiger I. Multiple T34 Calliopes can be encountered in The Last Tiger as enemy vehicles. M4 T34 3 BFV.jpg|A T34 Calliope encountered in The Last Tiger M4 T34 2 BFV.jpg M4 T34 1 BFV.jpg|A T34 Calliope firing on Müller's tank Stefan. BF5 Sherman Calliope Trailer.png|Sherman Calliope as seen in the Battlefield V – War in the Pacific Official Trailer. Multiplayer The Sherman Calliope (alternatively the Rocket Barrage Tank) is a Squad Reinforcement featured in Battlefield V for 20,750 requisition points. It was introduced in Tides of War chapter 5, War In The Pacific. A variant of the Sherman medium tank, it is the counterpart of the Japanese Rocket Barrage Tank. The Calliope is largely the same as the standard Sherman in terms of armor and mobility, with the main differences lying with its armament and crew layout. The tank's primary weapon now consists of a large rocket launching platform mounted to the turret via an overhead frame, which is controlled by the driver. It is capable of firing in four rocket bursts with a large ammunition capacity. The driver also has access to the standard HE-armed cannon and coaxial MG. The modifications to the turret prevents the vehicle from having a pintle top gunner - instead, two hull gunners can operate MGs from the left and right front of the hull. Boasting greatly increased burst damage over the regular Sherman, the rocket launching system can be highly damaging to both vehicles and infantry. Its high elevation even allows the driver to position the tank behind cover and shoot over terrain obstacles from relative safety, although this comes at cost of a general reduction in concealment, as the tank is easily distinguishable from the regular Sherman while being an even larger target. Its lack of a top gunner also limits the amount of all-round protection available. In spite of this, the tank has access to Zimmerit to deter close-in attacks. Gallery BFV T34 Calliope 1.jpg|Driver view BFV T34 Calliope 2.jpg|Rear view BFV T34 Calliope 3.jpg|Right view BFV T34 Calliope 4.jpg|Left view BFV T34 Calliope 5.jpg|Front view Trivia * In Battlefield V, Sherman Calliopes can be found with the name "Edward Thatch" written on their sides, a name for the legendary pirate Blackbeard. Category:Self-propelled artillery Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1942 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield V: War In The Pacific Category:Squad Reinforcements